The Ward - Le Protégé
by Mandy Mandala7338
Summary: TRADUCTION. Six jours après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est devenu pratiquement aveugle. Ron et Hermione devant partir retrouver les Granger, ils demandent à Charlie de rester avec lui le temps de leur voyage. Quand les choses s'aggravent pour Harry, Charlie devient déterminé à trouver ce qu'il lui arrive.


**The Ward**

 **Le Protégé**

* * *

 **Titre : The Ward – Le Protégé**

 **Auteur** : **littleblackbow**

 **Bêta traducteur** : **Havirnyrce Vince** que je remercie encore une fois pour son incroyable travail. Sachez une chose, ce mec est un amour, si, si, et je l'adore !

 **Bêta correctrice** : ma bichette adorée, l'unique, l'exceptionnelle, **Nanola**.

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire (pour toute réclamation, merci de vous adresser à JKR) ni même la fiction qui n'est pas de moi. Non, je ne possède que l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire.

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Résumé** : Harry est devenu aveugle. Ron et Hermione devant retrouver les Granger, ils demandent à Charlie de rester avec Harry le temps de leur voyage.

 **Attention** : Évocation de personnage décédé. Cette fiction est un slash de type yaoi. Homophobes, merci de sortir et si possible sans faire trop de bruit.

 **NDT :** Ce OS m'avait été conseillé par Perline. Je l'ai lu sur le site AO3 (lien sur mon profil) et j'ai immédiatement désiré le traduire. Cette histoire est... spéciale, mais surtout très touchante et émouvante. J'espère donc qu'elle saura vous atteindre à votre tour. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Six jours après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry Potter était presque complètement aveugle.

Sa vue avait commencé à baisser peu de temps après la dernière bataille. Au début, il avait simplement cru à un contrecoup magique, ou à un effet secondaire dû au stress et au fait d'avoir subi trop longtemps toute cette magie noire. Cependant, quand Ron et Hermione lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient partir chercher les parents de Hermione, il ne pouvait plus voir que de faibles lueurs.

« On ne peut pas te laisser. »

« Hermione, tout ira bien. Vraiment. Tu dois t'assurer que tes parents vont bien. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu sais que je peux gérer. Je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Harry, comment tu veux pouvoir gérer cette merde si tu ne vois pas le moindre putain de truc ? » demanda Ron, agacé.

Hermione lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Kreattur pourra m'aider. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec un Médicomage mardi. Il pourra sans doute trouver quel est le problème avec mes yeux. Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de nouvelles lunettes ? »

« Harry, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul. »

« Et Charlie ? » demanda Ron en regardant Hermione. « Il est toujours en ville et il reste pour les deux prochains mois. En plus maman est en train de le rendre fou, vraiment. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec lui, Ron ? »

« Et te laisser partir en Australie toute seule ? Tu as écouté ce qu'à dit Harry, il pourrait il y avoir des mages noirs là-bas ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec eux ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Charlie est une très bonne idée. Il y a plein de place ici et j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui parler depuis qu'il est là. »

À vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas été aussi maladroit dans sa rupture avec Ginny, il lui aurait demandé si elle pouvait rester avec lui. Elle était l'une de ses meilleurs amis et ça aurait été sympa de l'avoir ici. Mais ils avaient besoin tous les deux de prendre leur distance, et apparemment, elle l'avait fait en passant l'été à aider sa mère à la maison tout en s'échappant furtivement les week-ends pour s'entraîner avec les Harpies de Holyhead.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange de lui demander, Ron ? »

… … …

Charlie n'avait été au 12 Square Grimmaurd qu'une seule fois, s'il se rappelait bien. Et il n'avait jamais été plus loin que le hall d'entrée, le couloir et le salon. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que la maison soit aussi grande ! Il y avait quatre niveaux sur la partie principale de la maison ainsi qu'une double-cave. D'un côté, une immense salle de bain de style romain et de l'autre, une cave à vin bien garnie. Et le grenier. Que Charlie n'était pas sûr de vouloir visiter de sitôt.

Après que Ron et Hermione lui aient fait faire le tour complet de la bâtisse (pendant que Harry était assis dans le salon en train d'écouter la radio), ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Charlie – l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

« Prends soin de lui. Je ne veux vraiment pas le quitter, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous et... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas », coupa Charlie avec un sourire, « Pars retrouver tes parents. Ron, fais gaffe à toi. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous enverrai un hibou. »

Charlie déballa ses affaires puis il redescendit dans le salon.

« Salut, Harry. »

Harry resta assis en silence pendant un petit moment.

« Ils sont déjà partis ? »

« Ouais, à l'instant. Ils passent par le Terrier et ensuite ils prennent une série de Portoloins jusqu'à Perth. »

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. Il se détendit et sourit.

« Bien. Ils avaient besoin de le faire, et sans se faire du souci pour moi. Je veux dire, c'est juste ma vue. C'était pareil quand mes lunettes étaient brisées et que je ne pouvais pas les porter, quand on y pense..."

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un infirme, Harry. Toutefois, j'imagine mal Kreattur être... Divertissant. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Non... Il sait se rendre utile mais on ne peut pas dire que les divertissements soient son point fort. Et ça ne me dérange pas d'être ton protégé. En tant que gardien, je pense qu'après des dragons, tu me trouveras bien plus agréable. »

Charlie se trouva nerveux. Il avait, bien sûr, déjà rencontré Harry Potter. Mais s'il connaissait Hermione, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Harry comme à un pair. Comme au meilleur ami de son frère. Comme au sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Alors, il paraît que tu es un bon attrapeur ? »

Harry resta silencieux un instant.

« Je _l'étais_ , oui. »

« Je suis désolé »

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave. »

Harry changea de position et coupa la radio.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi. Je ne sais que ce que Ron m'a dit. Tu as du talent en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Tu as déjà rencontré Buck ? »

« Oh, oui, les animaux sont vraiment géniaux. Je... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, parfois. C'est comme l'intelligence dans les yeux d'une licorne, ou l'habilité des sirènes. Et les dragons... Avoir cet immense pouvoir et tout autant de contrôle. Est-ce que tu savais qu'un dragon est capable de maîtriser ses flammes jusqu'à viser une cible de la taille d'une noix ? Entraînés, et en leur donnant suffisamment de temps et d'envie, ils peuvent devenir très doués à la fois avec leur souffle et leurs griffes. »

Harry écoutait attentivement. Charlie, lui, se relaxait. C'était peut-être la plus agréable soirée qu'il avait passée depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre.

Ça l'était, jusqu'à...

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne t'es toujours pas marié ? Je connais ta mère, elle t'aurais déjà choisi quelqu'un si tu n'avais trouvé personne. Je veux dire, tu es ici, à rester avec moi, plutôt que... »

Charlie se mit à rire.

« Oh, je suis gay, » coupa-t-il. « Oh, ouais, tu ne le savais pas. Et même si les lois ici l'autorisent, c'est toujours mal vu dans la société sorcière, donc je n'ai pas... »

Il s'interrompit avec un regard entendu.

Harry sembla confus.

« Je pensais plutôt que Percy... » insinua-t-il, un peu gêné.

« Ah, on le croirait, pas vrai ? Et non, c'est tombé sur moi... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un réel problème, en fait. Je veux dire, avec Bill et Fleur, maman doit déjà s'attendre à être grand-mère. Après il y a Percy, et je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione... Eh bien, c'est juste une question de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie évita soigneusement de mentionner sa sœur. Il avait su pour la rupture, bien sur, et après tout, elle avait encore une année à passer à Poudlard. Tout pouvait arriver durant ce laps de temps, non ?

« Je n'y ai moi-même jamais vraiment pensé, » dit Harry avec une pointe de regret. « Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'aurais aimé faire dans ma vie après Voldemort... En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé que je survivrais. Et... Eh bien, même maintenant, l'idée-même de futur me parait être une pensée lointaine. »

« Eh bien, prenons les choses comme elles viennent. Au jour le jour. Déjà : que veux-tu faire ce soir ? »

« Tu pourrais me lire quelque chose. »

Harry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et sourit.

« Okay. »

… … …

La maison du 12 square Grimmaurd était une vieille bâtisse qui semblait faire énormément de bruit pour quelque chose qui avait été construit depuis si longtemps. Même le Terrier, avec toutes ses extensions, ses étranges petites fissures et recoins ne faisait pas autant de vacarme.

Charlie remarqua que quand le vent soufflait dans une certaine direction, la maison hurlait, et quand il changeait et soufflait dans une autre direction, c'était plus comme un lent gazouillis ou un discret grincement. Il y avait tout le temps une partie de la bâtisse qui craquait ou gémissait, et par moment, il lui semblait entendre le cri d'une banshee à l'étage.

À cause du bruit que la maison faisait, Charlie avait du mal à dormir. La première nuit fut vraiment horrible et la seconde guère mieux. Mais la troisième nuit, il était si fatigué et exténué que même si la baraque se mettait à jouer une symphonie, il arriverait à dormir.

Il aurait sans doute pu résister au hurlement de la maison mais les cris qui provenaient de l'autre côté du couloir étaient totalement différents.

Sitôt qu'il eut entendu le premier cri, Charlie bondit hors de son lit et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Sans même attendre de l'enfiler complètement, il se précipita sur sa porte et dans la chambre de Harry, nouant la ceinture alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était une question stupide. Harry était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur son lit, le dos en l'air. Sa tête était cachée entre ses bras et ses genoux calés sous sa poitrine

Il y avait une lueur étrange tout autour de lui, un peu comme si sa magie suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

La première pensée de Charlie fut qu'il était comme un bébé dragon lorsqu'il mute pour devenir adolescent. Un événement rarissime, dont peu de personnes avaient été témoins. Les dragons étaient si dangereux à ce stade que personne n'osait les approcher. Comme il avait déjà aidé un jeune dragon lors de cette transition, Charlie sut instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire. Il attrapa une couverture et l'enroula autour du corps de Harry, l'entourant si fort que le garçon ne pouvait pas bouger, quand bien même il le voudrait.

En coinçant la couverture et en la maintenant grâce à un sort, elle agirait comme un cocon. Charlie tira Harry dans ses bras et le berça, tout en le tenant serré.

« Chuuut, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Chuuuuuut »

Alors qu'il balançait Harry d'avant en arrière, les cris du jeune homme s'atténuèrent et se transformèrent en de sourds gémissements.

« Tout va bien. »

Charlie essuya la sueur sur le visage de Harry.

« C'est... Il a... Il a tué mes parents... »

« Il n'est plus là. Mort. Harry, il ne reviendra plus. »

« Il a... Il a tué mes parents. »

Charlie lui embrassa le front. « Tout va bien, Harry. »

« Fini. »

« Harry, tout est... »

« Vengé. »

Le corps de Harry se relâcha. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie et colla son visage dans son cou.

« Vengé. »

« Chuuut. »

Charlie essaya d'imaginer ce que ça devait être d'être aveugle et subir un tel cauchemar. D'être incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir de nouveau la réalité. Cela devait être atroce. Il se résolut à passer le reste de la nuit avec Harry. De toute façon, même s'il retournait dans sa chambre, il aurait eu l'écho de ces cris dans la tête toute la nuit.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Essaye de te rendormir. Je reste là. »

… … …

Le lendemain matin, Charlie se réveilla en tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Il semblait encore endormi. Alors il le reposa gentiment, déploya la couverture et l'en couvrit.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Harry, tout ensommeillé.

« Euh... Bien sûr. Je peux le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Harry se retourna et garda ses yeux fermement clos. « Porridge, je crois. Avec du lait et du miel. Ou... Non, juste des toasts. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Harry qui sonnait comme, eh bien, une défaite. Comme s'il avait été battu et vaincu.

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'en faire un peu... »

« Non, je suis sûr. Des toasts, c'est bien. »

Charlie s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il jeta un « lumos » et saisit Harry par les épaules.

« Ouvre tes yeux, » dit-il.

Harry les ferma plus fort.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Lentement, Harry se tourna vers le son de la voix et ouvrit ses yeux. D'abord un tout petit peu, puis en grand. Charlie se retrouva plongé dans une mer de vert profond. Du vert et rien d'autre. Il y avait un peu du blanc de l'œil sur les bords, mais pas de pupille.

« Tu es complètement aveugle. »

« … Oui. »

Charlie fit courir ses pouces sur les joues de Harry et gentiment, doucement, les fit glisser sur le bas de son cou, puis les remonta pour tenir tendrement la tête du jeune homme. Il n'avait vu cela qu'une seule fois auparavant – quand il avait travaillé avec les Dragons-Murins, sur les marais salants du Kazakhstan.

Les dragons aux oreilles de chauve-souris de cette région naissaient avec une vue parfaite, mais à un certain âge, les pupilles disparaissaient entièrement et ils passaient le reste de leur vie complètement aveugle. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un perdant sa vue de cette façon. C'était un mystère tout comme l'était celui des dragons. Certains attribuaient cette particularité au fait qu'ils passaient toute leur vie sur le blanc aveuglant des marais salants, d'autres affirmaient, selon la mythologie locale, qu'elle avait été prise par les dieux depuis que leurs ailes ressemblaient aux ailes d'anges et de ce qu'il en savait, aucune véritable recherche n'avait été faite sur ce sujet.

« Ne le dis pas à Ron et Hermione... S'il te plaît. Ils ont besoin de retrouver ses parents, pas de revenir ici ventre à terre parce que je ne vois plus. »

La pièce tomba dans le silence pendant un court instant. Bien sûr qu'il _devrait_ leur envoyer un hibou tout de suite pour le leur faire savoir. Mais... Ce regard que Harry lui lançait avec ces yeux aveugles... Charlie sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

« Tu... Tu veux du porridge pour le petit-déjeuner ? Je vais en faire pour toi. Bien sûr, les toasts c'est plus facile, mais si tu dois apprendre à manger sans voir, autant commencer tout de suite, non ? »

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Charlie.

« Merci, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Un étrange sentiment de paix s'installa entre eux. Charlie pouvait sentir que ça venait de l'intérieur de lui, presque comme si une voix lui fredonnait des mots apaisants. Le visage de Harry était paisible et serein, comme s'il avait dû ressentir quelque chose. Pourtant, quelque chose, en Charlie, lui disait que ce n'était pas étrange. Que c'était juste une nouvelle banalité dans la vie de Harry, car celle de l'Élu était différente de toutes les autres.

… … …

La routine journalière ne fut pas un problème. Cela devint même un soulagement, loin de la tristesse ambiante du Terrier. Non seulement parce qu'il avait du temps pour lui mais aussi et surtout parce que Harry était absolument charmant. Il était drôle, parfois un peu loufoque, et intéressé par à peu près tout ce que Charlie pouvait dire. Il pouvait lui parler pendant de longues heures de ses recherches sur les dragons et les créatures magiques associées. Il avait raconté à Harry ses voyages et tous ces endroits qu'il aimerait visiter une fois de plus.

« Parfois je me dis que je devrais vendre tout ce que je possède et simplement partir parcourir l'Europe et l'Asie. Et quand j'en aurai terminé, j'irai en Amérique du Sud. Et de là, peut-être en Antarctique. Je veux juste voyager. Partir aussi loin que je peux et voir chaque parcelle de ce monde incroyable. »

« C'est marrant... » dit Harry, lovant ses jambes sur le sofa. « Moi, je ne suis jamais allé au delà des îles Britanniques. Enfin, j'ai déjà voyagé avec le Magicobus, mais cela ne compte pas vraiment. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Hey ! Peut-être que quand Ron et Hermione seront revenus, je pourrais t'emmener avec moi en Allemagne. Je pense que c'est ma prochaine destination. Il parait qu'il y a des endroits dans la Forêt Noire qui abritent des créatures très intéressantes. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et s'allongea en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Je... Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir quitter l'Angleterre, tu sais. Je veux dire... ils vont vouloir m'examiner et essayer de me soigner et je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas laisser leur Élu handicapé errer dans le vaste et méchant monde. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Harry. »

Charlie alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois qu'ils vont te faire mais si c'est quelque chose de mauvais, jamais je ne les laisserai s'approcher de toi. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Bon alors, réfléchissons à tout ça. Quand Ron et Hermione reviendront, ils vont vouloir passer du temps avec toi. Après cela, toi et moi, nous pourrions nous échapper au milieu de la nuit – ou dans la journée quand ils travailleront ou quoi... J'ai des amis en Allemagne qui pourront nous héberger pour la nuit. »

« Des amants ? »

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je... hum, des anciens amant, je dirais. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Après un long silence, il tendit le bras pour attraper celui de Charlie avec sa main. Puis il remonta et atteignit son épaule et son cou.

Charlie était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et ne pouvait pas vraiment penser. Surtout quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux et qu'il se retrouva à contempler ces deux émeraudes parfaitement rondes. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il devait juste rester assis et laisser faire. Que tout irait bien. Harry était juste en train d'explorer et...

… et quand les mains de Harry prirent son visage en coupe, quand il fit courir son pouce sur ses lèvres, tout disparut. Ne restait que les sensations. Charlie ferma ses yeux et soupira. Ce n'était pas juste un type qui le regardait comme ça. Harry était réellement en train d'essayer de connaître dans les moindres détails son visage.

« J'ai des taches de rousseur. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu des photos de toi au Terrier.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

« Ton visage... c'est très doux là où tu n'as pas de barbe. »

« Je ne me suis pas rasé ce matin. »

« Charlie... Il… Il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais savoir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à cette voix. Sa douceur apaisante résonnait encore dans sa tête même après que Harry eut fini de parler.

« Quoi donc ? »

 _« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien se passer. Tu te relaxes et tu le laisses faire ce qu'il doit faire, »_ lui murmurait une voix dans sa tête.

Harry abaissa leur visage l'un en face de l'autre et sans même y réfléchir, de ses lèvres il trouva celles de Charlie. Ce fut léger, un doux frôlement pendant un moment, puis il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec les siennes. C'était tout ce dont Charlie avait besoin. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour lui et accepta simplement tout ce que Harry pouvait lui offrir. Enroulant ses bras autour de son torse, il pencha la tête et approfondit le baiser.

C'était la perfection-même. Le goût, les mouvements, _la connexion_ et même le temps que cela dura. C'était suffisamment long pour transmettre des émotions, pour faire monter Charlie haut dans les étoiles, mais pas trop long, ni trop suggestif pour lui donner envie de plus.

« C'était bien, » fit Harry en souriant. « Et bon. Et... Ce n'était pas mouillé ou bizarre Ou... Ou… trop. »

« Je... Je... ouais. »

Charlie appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Les mots ne lui venaient pas. C'était parfait ? Le baiser était parfait ? Tout simplement parfait. Le meilleur qu'il n'eut jamais reçu et il pourrait à jamais se contenter de ça – rien d'autre. C'était un baiser qui avait atteint directement son âme comme le baiser d'un ange. Quelque chose dont il se souviendrait chaque fois que le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

« Est-ce que ça va, Charlie ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis... Je suis mieux que bien, Harry. Et toi ? »

« Ouais, je me sens bien. »

« Alors, l'Allemagne ? »

« Ça sonne merveilleusement bien. Aussi bien qu'un repas indien à emporter. »

« Ah, oui. Ça aussi. »

Deux jours plus tard, Harry perdit sa capacité à entendre d'entendre la voix humaine. Charlie était en train de faire cuire du bacon à la poêle pendant que Kreattur nettoyait un coin de la cuisine en grommelant que la cuisine était son travail et pourquoi ce sorcier à taches de rousseur lui piquait son travail.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry, en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. »

Charlie posa le bacon sur deux assiettes qui débordaient déjà d'une montagne d'œufs brouillés.

« J'ai dit bonjour. Charlie ? » Harry tourna sa tête vers le coin de la cuisine. « Charlie, tu es là ? »

« Je suis juste ici, Harry. »

« Charlie ? » Harry se retourna pour faire face au couloir. « Charlie ! D'après l'odeur le bacon est prêt, tu devrais... »

Charlie posa sa main sur le bras de Harry. « Harry, je suis juste là. », répéta-t-il.

« Charlie ? C'est toi, pas vrai ? » Harry posa ses mains sur ses joues. « Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

« Le Maître ne peux plus entendre ce que le sorcier à taches de rousseur lui dit, désormais, » dit Kreattur, en marchant entre les deux sorciers. « C'est la raison. »

« Oh, je peux t'entendre, Kreattur. Et... la maison. »

Charlie était abasourdi.

« Mais tu ne peux pas m'entendre ? Pas du tout ? Comment... Cela n'a aucun sens ! »

Il pouvait voir les sourcils de Harry se froncer alors que la mâchoire et les lèvres de Charlie bougeaient bien qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait.

« Kreattur, pourquoi je ne peux plus l'entendre ? Alors que je le peux pour toi et la maison ? »

« Ce n'est pas à Kreattur d'expliquer. Les elfes ne peuvent expliquer ce genre de chose. Pas même à Maître Harry. Cette maison, les elfes et peut-être d'autres choses peuvent être entendus par Maître Harry. La race des hommes et des sorciers ne le peut. Kreattur ne dira pas plus. »

Le visage de Harry sombra dans le désespoir. D'abord sa vue et maintenant son ouïe. Les choses allaient vraiment mal. Charlie prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, la retourna et remonta la manche de son pyjama.

Sur son bras, il écrivit : J.E T.R.O.U.V.E.R.A.I. C.E. Q.U.I. S.E. P.A.S.S.E.

Harry leva la main de Charlie vers son visage et lui embrassa la paume.

« Merci. »

… … …

Durant tout le temps où Charlie essaya de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Harry, il ne le quitta pas une seule fois. D'ailleurs, il restait physiquement en contact avec lui tout le temps. Non seulement parce que Harry semblait rassuré par sa présence mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait lui-même mieux quand il le savait près de lui.

Et puis il y avait cette espèce de chaleur... Harry ne pouvait certes pas l'entendre mais il pouvait le toucher et la ressentir. Alors, très souvent, ses mains se promenaient de bas en haut sur les bras de Charlie. Parfois elles allaient jusque sur son cou ou son dos. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de nouveau depuis cette première fois – Charlie n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler s'il l'embrassait encore.

Parfois, quand il se rendait soudain compte que Harry le tenait d'un peu trop près, Charlie s'éloignait légèrement et ils allaient dans une autre pièce.

D'habitude, ils allaient dans la bibliothèque ou dans le bureau et même une fois dans la cuisine. Faire les recherches était devenu une corvée. Il devait se déplacer souvent pour s'empêcher de commettre une bêtise et se rappeler sa mission et son engagement. Il laissait alors chaque fois derrière lui un peu plus de livres.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple si Hermione m'aidait, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il décortiquait un vieux grimoire de sorts. « Elle pourrait jeter un œil à ces sorts et moi je pourrais bosser ce que je connais... Chercher une sorte de maladie... »

Charlie fit claquer la couverture du livre et regarda Harry. Ses yeux étaient clos et il avait presque l'air d'être endormi.

« Ça ressemble tellement au cycle de maturation d'un dragon... C'est ce qui est si curieux avec tout ça. Si c'est ça, tu devrais bientôt commencer à entendre avec un autre type d'ouïe, voir avec un autre type de vue... Sans que ta pupille ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Je ne sais pas du tout si tu pourras un jour voir comme avant. Mais tu devrais voir d'une autre façon - tout comme les Dragons-Murins. »

Le pouce de Harry, doucement, gentiment, caressa le dessus de la main de Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais entendre ce que je te dis, de toute façon... »

Charlie prit la main de Harry et tendit son bras. Il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour dîner ? »_

« Ce que je voudrais ? Oh, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais _aider_ à faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire dans ma situation... Kreattur fait un très bon ragoût d'agneau. »

« Kreattur fera un ragoût d'agneau pour le souper de Maître Harry. »

L'elfe semblait apparaître de nulle part et disparaître aussi vite.

« Merci, Kreattur, » fit Harry dans la direction de la voix de l'elfe. Puis il sourit. « Il est si grincheux parfois, mais je pense qu'il se fait surtout du souci pour moi. »

 _« J'aimerais que tu puisses m'entendre. »_

Charlie vit le visage de Harry s'assombrir. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Euh, et donc, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Une piste ? »

 _« Pas encore. Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse ? Un autre changement ? »_

« Non, pas que je sache. Enfin si, mon sens du toucher est très sensible maintenant. Mon pull en laine me gratte tant que je ne peux plus l'enfiler. En fait, même cette chemise de Dudley me donne l'impression d'être faite en papier de verre. »

Harry se frotta le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, puis soudain se pencha en avant, comme s'il venait juste de s'appuyer sur une punaise.

« Ça... Ça ne va pas. »

Charlie examina l'arrière de la chaise. Elle était lisse et rembourrée. Bien sûr, comme tout ceux de cette maison, c'était un coussin vieux et dur mais il n'y avait rien qui en sortait.

 _« Je vais vérifier ton dos. »_

« Okay. »

Il enleva sa chemise.

Charlie n'était pas prêt à cela. Le corps de Harry était extraordinaire. Il était sculpté d'une façon qui rendrait jaloux même les plus grands artistes d'Europe. Le Quidditch et les batailles avaient laissé quelques cicatrices mais pour tout le reste, il était tout simplement magnifique. C'était une épaule qui voulait être embrassée, un torse qui avait besoin d'être touché. Il avait un ventre plat et ferme avec une tentante ligne de poils noirs qui descendait en dessous de la ceinture de son jean.

Il dut s'obliger à détourner le regard un moment.

« Concentre-toi sur son dos, Charlie », se réprimanda-t-il.

Alors qu'il jeta un œil sur le dos de Harry, il aspira une bouffée d'air et couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

« Oh bordel ! » s'exclama Charlie.

Là, sur tout le dos de Harry, il y avait des marbrures, des cloques et des pustules. Certaines d'entre elles avaient la taille de ses poings. Beaucoup avaient d'épaisses couches de peau qui les recouvraient, mais on pouvait voir les gonflements et les longues lignes en-dessous.

 _« Je pense que tu as été ensorcelé. »_

Charlie écrivait trop vite. Il savait qu'il devait le faire plus lentement mais il commençait à paniquer. Que faire s'ils ne l'avaient pas compris à temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il y avait encore plus que ça...

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 _« Je dois parler à Bill. Par Cheminette. Ou alors nous devrions aller à Ste Mangouste. »_

Soudain, Harry se redressa. Il parla d'une voix qui sembla venir de sa gorge et qui carillonna directement dans la tête de Charlie au même moment.

« Pas Ste Mangouste. Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. »

 _« Bill, alors ? »_

Harry soupira. Il se tourna vers lui et sourit, ses brillants yeux émeraude s'ancrant profondément dans son âme. Une voix à l'intérieur de Charlie persista à soutenir que tout irait bien. Qu'il avait juste à attendre et voir ce qui allait arriver. Harry était en bonne santé en dehors de ça et quelques marques ou furoncles n'allaient pas avoir raison de lui. Surtout s'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il en avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Charlie était tellement occupé à écouter cette apaisante et rassurante voix dans sa tête, qu'il ne réalisa pas que le visage de Harry se rapprochait de lui. De plus en plus proche, et finalement...

Harry était sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassait, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il y avait tant de choses données dans ce baiser et si peu exigées que Charlie fondit totalement en lui. Il arrima ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et s'autorisa à être totalement consumé par les extraordinaires sensations.

Ils restèrent assis un long moment, leurs lèvres et leur langue jouant ensemble dans une danse improvisée mais néanmoins parfaite. Charlie n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être autant à sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'avoir autant été _fait_ pour un autre. Tous les autres amants qu'il avait eus auparavant s'effacèrent de son esprit et tout ce qui resta fut Harry. La façon dont il se sentait, la façon dont il embrassait, ce halo magique qui était suffisamment puissant pour les englober tous les deux... Doux, subtile et simple.

Et elle était là... Cette chaleur de nouveau. Charlie en avait besoin. Il la désirait quand Harry n'était pas là - elle lui manquait. Mais maintenant elle était là, chaque parcelle de sa peau était couverte de son éclat.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de la bouche de Harry. « Tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Je le sais. Dieu, ça fait si mal de savoir que tu pourrais ne jamais l'entendre. Et... Et peut-être bien que je le dis parce que tu ne peux pas m'entendre. »

Charlie porta sa main sur le visage de Harry et caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as fait tant de choses... Je t'aime, tout simplement. »

Charlie aida tendrement Harry à se relever de ses genoux pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise. Puis il lui tendit sa chemise.

« Et je ne peux pas me permettre de t'avoir. »

« Ouais, il fait plutôt froid ici aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es si adorable, et si parfait. »

« Je devrais probablement me changer et mettre un pull-over. »

« Quand tu iras mieux. Quand tu pourras me voir et m'entendre de nouveau... »

« Désolé pour le, hum, baiser. Je suppose que je voulais juste te calmer un peu... »

« Nous irons en Allemagne. »

… … …

Charlie n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, il dormait profondément. Alors, quand Harry se faufila dans son lit et se glissa à côté de son corps chaud, il ne le sentit même pas.

Il était en train de rêver. C'était l'un de ces rêves dont vous ne pouviez pas vous extraire, peu importe la force de votre volonté. Charlie était dehors dans un champ, une colonie de Dragons-Murins était en train de voler autour de lui. Ils planaient au-dessus de lui, descendaient soudain en piqué, comme pour satisfaire leur curiosité à son égard, puis remontaient haut dans les airs dans les plus incroyables acrobaties.

C'était un spectacle divin. Des éclairs de dragons blancs scintillaient tout autour de lui.

Au loin dans l'horizon, quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts brillants, ce magnifique torse sculpté... C'était Harry. Il portait un pantalon blanc et avait le plus doux et tendre sourire sur le visage.

« Harry, » dit Charlie en tendant la main.

« Je savais que je pourrais te trouver là. Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué quand je suis arrivé. Je suppose que ce spectacle est bien plus séduisant que moi. »

« Bon Dieu, rien n'est plus séduisant que toi, » dit Charlie alors qu'il marchait vers Harry. « Je ne pense pas avoir vu quiconque de plus extraordinaire et magnifique que toi. »

« L'amour peut être aveugle. »

« Il le peut, oui. »

« Ou il peut avoir une vision absolument parfaite. Parfois, nous voyons des choses si belles qu'on pense qu'elles nous aveuglent, mais... » Harry prit la main de Charlie et la posa sur son torse. « ... ce que tu vois est vraiment ce qui est. »

Les dragons disparurent à l'instant et alors seul resta Harry. Avec un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaître le pantalon et la chemise de Charlie, puis il retira le sien. Ils restèrent debout ainsi un instant, simplement à se regarder l'un l'autre. Harry arborait un beau et doux sourire. C'était contagieux.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » dit Charlie tendrement.

« Je sais. »

Harry tira Charlie à lui et tout le reste autour d'eux s'évanouit. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, Harry allongé à côté de lui sur le lit, embrassant son cou, son torse et caressant chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Mon Dieu, que j'avais envie de voir ça - de faire ça. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, je savais que j'avais envie de toi. »

La tête de Charlie retomba sur l'oreiller alors que la main de Harry trouvait son pénis et lentement, langoureusement, commença à le faire devenir dur.

« Oh bordel, Harry, » haleta-t-il.

« Ta voix est si belle quand tu gémis comme ça. Fais-le encore. »

Dans cet état onirique, Charlie pouvait s'abandonner au plaisir. Il écarta ses jambes et laissa Harry accéder à ses bourses. Évidemment, il le prit comme une invitation. Glissant sur son corps, il enfouit son nez vers sa verge et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'engloutir toute entière.

Charlie cria de plaisir.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! S'il te plaît. Seigneur, que j'ai envie de toi. »

C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Et c'était si décadent, si extraordinaire ! L'aura qui émanait de Harry l'enveloppait et l'exaltait. Charlie fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules, descendit sur ses bras et finalement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« S'il te plaît, » supplia Charlie.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Son esprit étant totalement noyé sous le plaisir et l'amour.

Harry retira son sexe de sa bouche et glissa sur le torse de Charlie.

« Je veux que tu te sentes aussi extraordinaire et merveilleux que moi. À chaque fois que tu touches mon bras, à chaque fois que tu prends ma main pour me conduire dans une autre pièce, c'est ce que je ressens. »

Harry posa sa main sur le cœur de Charlie.

« Je ne peux sans doute rien voir, je ne suis plus capable de t'entendre, mais _ça_ , je peux le sentir. »

Il posa la main de Charlie sur sa propre poitrine et sourit.

« Garde-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Subitement, le toit de la chambre vola en éclat dans une explosion de lumière brillante qui descendit sur eux. Harry s'assit, ondulant ses fesses contre le sexe de Charlie, et alors...

Des plumes. Partout des plumes descendaient de là où se tenait le plafond, elles surgissaient du dos de Harry, recouvraient le lit, les oreillers, Charlie, la pièce tout entière.

« Garde-le pour moi, » résonna la voix dans sa tête.

C'était la même voix que celle qui l'avait calmé, l'avait apaisé, chaque fois qu'il avait plongé dans les yeux de Harry.

Une gerbe géante de flammes jaillit du dos de Harry. Instinctivement, Charlie voulut tirer Harry contre lui, loin du feu, mais après un instant, il réalisa que ce n'était pas réellement du feu mais une gigantesque paire d'ailes orange et blanches. Elles emplissaient la pièce et créaient leur propre lumière.

L'aspect visuel des lumières et des plumes fascinait tellement Charlie qu'il faillit ne pas réaliser que Harry avait commencé à les caresser tous les deux.

« Cela ferait trop mal si je faisais l'amour avec toi, cette nuit. Je ne sais même pas vraiment comment faire et je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de me l'apprendre. » Harry gloussa. « Hum... mais c'est tellement bon. »

La tête de Charlie retomba sur l'oreiller une nouvelle fois. Les plumes volaient partout autour de son visage, soufflées au travers du plafond de lumière. Les sensations étaient si intenses que bientôt il sentit ses orteils se crisper et le feu dans son ventre couler jusque dans ses testicules.

Il cria quand il jouit. Harry continua de se caresser pour se faire venir, lui aussi. Alors que le dernier spasme refluait, il sentit Harry se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser encore, puis un nouveau jet de chaleur moite glissa sur son ventre.

« Harry, » murmura Charlie tandis qu'il levait la main pour caresser ses cheveux. « Tu es si beau. »

« Hmm. C'est celui qui dit qui est, pas vrai ? »

Harry se pencha et embrassa le menton de Charlie. Puis ses ailes se rapprochèrent d'eux et se posèrent sur et tout autour de sa tête.

« Dors. Tu en as besoin. »

Charlie sentit les lèvres de Harry sur son front une nouvelle fois, puis le rêve s'évanouit.

… … …

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Charlie trouva Harry couché à côté de lui dans son lit. Ils portaient tous les deux tous leurs vêtements et, bien sûr, le plafond était toujours là (il avait vérifié) enfin, il n'y avait pas de plumes.

… à part les quelques duvets orange qui dépassaient de sous le haut de pyjama de Harry.

… … …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, professeur ? » demanda Charlie au portrait de Dumbledore.

Sir Nicholas se tenait près d'eux dans le couloir derrière le bureau du directeur.

« Il n'est... pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Calmez-vous, mon garçon. Commencez par le commencement. J'ai peur d'avoir besoin de plus amples informations pour pouvoir répondre à vos questions. Être un portrait n'est pas la même chose que d'être un sorcier, vous savez. Je n'ai plus les mêmes… »

« Harry, » dit Charlie.

Sir Nicholas jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Dumbledore avant de revenir à Charlie.

« Il n'est pas... plus le même, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était le fantôme qui parlait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas parler de certaines choses, j'en ai peur. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas lui parler de son parrain et du voile, je – _nous_ – ne pouvons pas parler de ce qui lui arrive. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Weasley. Sir Nicholas a raison. Il y a certaines choses qu'il est strictement interdit aux portraits et aux fantômes de dévoiler. Les elfes de maison, les centaures et d'autres créatures doués de conscience sont aussi soumis au silence sur ce genre de sujet. »

« Il est... un ange. »

« Je ne peux vous le dire, » dit Dumbledore, l'air fatigué.

« Est-ce qu'il redeviendra normal ? »

« Nous... ne pouvons pas en parler, » répondit Sir Nicholas.

« Monsieur Weasley, il existe des sources pour vous aider et comprendre ce qui arrive à Harry Potter. Toutefois, vous ne les trouverez pas ici, à Poudlard, ni nulle part dans notre monde. C'est… au-delà de notre domaine de compréhension. Cette information peut seulement être transmise entre cet autre monde et le monde des hommes. »

Charlie soupira. Faisant demi-tour, il lança à McGonagall un regard désolé, se retenant de dire quelque chose. De l'émotion brute devait être inscrite sur son visage, cependant, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Minerva McGonagall lui offrit une accolade réconfortante.

« Vous êtes un homme clairvoyant, Charlie. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions, » dit-elle gentiment. « Je prierai pour que vous y arrivez. »

… … …

Quand Charlie revint au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il trouva Harry assis dans la cuisine, parlant avec Kreattur. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire – il ne faisait qu'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait ou donner de brèves réponses à certaines de ses questions.

« Le sorcier à taches de rousseur est de retour, Monsieur. Kreattur va aller à l'étage pour finir le ménage maintenant. »

Kreattur disparut dans un ''pop'' sonore.

« Charlie ? » Harry se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda vers la porte en souriant. « Charlie, tu es là ? »

Il se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ah, maintenant je sais que c'est toi. Tu as un parfum assez particulier – tu le savais ? Et la façon dont tes lèvres me touchent ? Tout ça, c'est très toi, en fait. J'ai peur de n'avoir vraiment rien fait aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas enlevé mon pyjama. »

 _« Je me moque de la façon dont tu es habillé. »_

« Oh, je le sais bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sortir me balader en ville de sitôt. Oh, la douleur et les démangeaisons de mon dos ont disparu. »

 _« Je sais. Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? »_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Kreattur n'a rien voulu me dire mais il y avait des plumes. Charlie, tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? »

 _« Je pense, oui. »_

« Alors ? C'est un maléfice ? » demanda Harry, fébrile.

Charlie s'agenouilla devant Harry et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une malédiction ou une bénédiction. »

« Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry l'étreignit plus fort encore jusqu'à ce que Charlie se redresse.

 _« Je vais trouver de quoi il s'agit. J'ai besoin de sortir quelques temps. »_

« Oh, d'accord... ça va aller, je crois. Après tout, je peux demander à Kreattur de redescendre. Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

 _« Canterbury. » (1)_

… … …

 _Il y a les Trois Sphères de la Hiérarchie Angélique,_

 _Dans chaque Sphère, il y a les Trois Chœurs,_

 _Parmi les Chœurs, il y a les divisions et les rangs._

 _Dans la première Sphère, sont les Séraphins, les Chérubins et les Trônes,_

 _Dans la seconde Sphère, résident les Vertus, les Puissances et les Dominations,_

 _Et dans la troisième Sphère, sont les Principautés, les Archanges et les Anges._

La lecture de cet ouvrage était bien plus difficile que ce que Charlie avait prévu. Il était écrit en latin moldu et non dans la langue vernaculaire à laquelle Charlie était habitué. Entre chaque ligne de texte il y avait une ligne invisible qui ne pouvait apparemment être révélée que par l'utilisation d'un sort à trouver dans un autre tome du Livre des Révélations.

Le diacre avait regardé Charlie d'un œil perçant quand il l'avait vu avec les deux livres, lisant un morceau à voix haute dans l'un, puis un autre passage en silence dans l'autre.

Enfin, après avoir décodé presque la totalité du chapitre sur les Anges, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher.

 _Les Archanges ne visitent les hommes qu'à de rares occasions,_

 _Les Anges marchent avec eux chaque jour_

 _Les classes des Anges demeurent inconnues pour la multitude mais il est des âmes suffisamment ouvertes pour voir leur visage sous leur forme véritable._

 _Il est ce poème perdu, retrouvé dans les vestiges,_

 _Du prophète Véritus, voici ce qu'il transmet :_

 _Les Anges marchent parmi nous._

 _Ils restent avec nous chaque jour de chaque semaine,_

 _Année après année, ils suivent les Hommes,_

 _Ils se meuvent sur les Sables Intemporels,_

 _Pour tout ce qu'ils sont,_

 _Ils avancent selon leur classe._

 _En tête, sont les **Victoires** ,_

 _Combattant pour les batailles de Dieu._

 _Derrière eux viennent les **Némésis** ,_

 _Vengeant les Péchés des Hommes._

 _Les **Angéliques** volent au dessus des non ailés _

_Observant et transcrivant leurs histoires._

 _Les **Gardiens** manquent à la formation,_

 _Chacun d'entre eux étant assignés à un seul Homme._

 _Les **Messagers** transmettent les Ordres et les Messages,_

 _Entre ceux qui vivent sur Terre et ceux de l'au-delà._

 _Enfin, viennent les **Charités** ,_

 _Pansant les blessures et délivrant la miséricorde._

 _Les Mortels bien souvent ne les voient pas._

 _Les Créatures ne peuvent en parler,_

 _Seuls le peuvent les Homme Saints à qui la clé a été donnée,_

 _Les érudits des Hommes, les savants de Dieu,_

 _Et ceux qui ont aimé au-delà de tout espoir._

Charlie referma le livre avec précaution et se rassit sur la dure chaise en bois. Le diacre lui demanda s'il en avait terminé avec les livres. Il acquiesça et l'homme remporta les deux volumes au loin.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses notes. Harry Potter aurait dû mourir quand il était un bébé. Au lieu de cela, il avait été marqué par l'amour. Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une simple marque sur son front. La vie entière de Harry, son destin, la prophétie, absolument tout indiquait qu'il était vivant dans le seul but de vaincre Voldemort. Pour venger la mort de ses parents et des innombrables dont la vie avait été détruite par le Mage Noir.

Si Harry était une Némésis, s'il était un ange vengeur, qu'est-ce qui arriverait une fois que la Vengeance était accomplie ?

« Hum, excusez-moi, » Charlie fit un signe de la main à un autre homme en robe. Il était vêtu de rouge écarlate et d'or et semblait plus vieux que le diacre. « J'ai une question à propos des anges. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand la mission d'un ange sur Terre est terminée ? »

L'homme plus âgé sourit et prit un siège à côté de Charlie.

« Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ? »

« Euh, Charlie. Je ne suis pas... Je n'ai pas été élevé dans une église et je n'ai jamais étudié les anges avant. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu arpentes ce chemin. La connaissance est toujours sa propre récompense, même lorsqu'elle est cause de douleur. »

De part ses manières, ce vieil homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Les anges sont des mystères pour l'Homme. Tu demandes ce qui leur arrive quand ils ont terminé leur mission sur Terre ? La réponse la plus simple est qu'ils retournent à leur Chœur céleste. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que tu espères une réponse simple si tu es prêt à traduire du latin pour trouver la tienne. »

Charlie retourna à ses notes et à toutes les phrases en latin sur la page qu'il avait traduites par magie.

« Tes façons de faire ne me sont pas inconnues. »

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration et éclaircit sa gorge. Le diacre avait l'air de vouloir revenir dans la salle mais le vieil homme l'en découragea d'un signe de main.

« Les Hébreux ont écrit que l'Ange avait quarante jours après son service après quoi, il devrait retourner aux cieux et s'asseoir de nouveau au sein de son Chœur. Toutefois, certains de ces écris ne doivent pas être pris littéralement.

« Les Hébreux utilisaient le symbolisme de la numérologie. Le trois était un nombre divin. Le quatre, celui de l'Homme. Par conséquent, douze était le nombre qui symbolisait Dieu parmi les Hommes. Ou les Hommes qui marchent avec Dieu. Quarante, en Hébreu, veut aussi dire ''suffisamment''. Quarante jours et quarante nuits de pluie. Quarante ans de marche dans le désert. Cela représentait deux générations, soit suffisamment de temps pour se purifier et revenir. »

Tandis que Charlie écoutait le vieil homme parler, il pensa à Harry.

« Donc, quarante jours après avoir accompli sa mission... cela voudrait dire en fait ''suffisamment de temps'' ? Suffisamment de temps pour faire ce qu'il doit faire avant de repartir ? »

« Précisément. Charlie, nous ne sommes pas sans ignorer les sacrifices que votre ami a fait pour ce monde. Il a besoin d'aide et peu sont ceux qui auront le courage pour faire ce qui devra être fait. S'il te plaît, retourne auprès de lui, prends soin de lui et aide-le jusqu'au bout. Tu auras toutes nos prières et nos espoirs pour t'accompagner. »

Charlie était estomaqué. Non seulement parce que cet Homme de Dieu connaissait le monde sorcier mais surtout parce qu'il l'acceptait.

« Et si tu aperçois mon frère un jour, s'il te plaît, adresse-lui mes meilleurs vœux. Et si tu peux, rappelle-lui, dès qu'il aura repris des force et rouvert sa boutique de baguettes, que c'est à _lui_ de se déplacer dans notre partie d'échec.

… … …

 _Ceux qui ont aimé au-delà de tout espoir._

Les mots que Charlie avaient notés résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il entrait dans le hall. Il pouvait voir Harry assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine. Ses immenses ailes orange, blanches et or déchiraient son dos et s'étalaient aux extrémités de la cuisine.

Il avait l'air fatigué, abattu, ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol et ses pieds étaient nus. Harry portait toujours son pantalon de pyjama, mais son haut était par terre, déchiré là où ses ailes étaient subitement apparues. Le halo qui l'entourait illuminait toute la pièce.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine

S'agenouillant devant Harry, Charlie prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa Harry tendrement sur sa bouche, puis sur son épaule, et sa clavicule.

« Je ne sens presque plus rien, désormais, Charlie. J'ai l'instinct, mais mon sens du toucher s'étiole. Je peux dire que tu m'as embrassé, mais c'est seulement une caresse d'aile de papillon comparé à... »

Charlie prit la main de Harry et la posa sur sa joue.

« Je comprends, Harry. »

« Charlie, je t'aime. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

… … …

Pour une raison quelconque, ou peut-être parce que Harry était un ange complètement formé désormais et qu'il avait cette aura brillante tout autour de lui, aucun d'entre eux ne fut interrogé quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Ministère de la Magie. De même, ils firent tout le trajet jusqu'au Département des Mystères, passèrent devant des douzaines de personnes, sans que quiconque ne leur demande ce qu'ils faisaient ou pourquoi le fils d'Arthur Weasley portait Harry Potter, transformé en ange et enveloppé dans une couverture, dans ses bras.

Tout comme ils aimaient dire que les Moldus ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir, Charlie estima que cela fonctionnait de la même façon avec les Sorciers. Les êtres angéliques et ceux qui venaient du Royaume Divin passaient en fin de compte totalement inaperçus pour les Sorciers.

Il y avait encore une porte à franchir. Une salle de plus, et Harry serait là où il avait besoin de se trouver. Il allait rentrer chez lui.

Et c'était Charlie qui l'emmenait là-bas.

« Harry, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Charlie savait que Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il doutait que Harry pouvait même encore le sentir.

Tel qu'il était, Harry ne pesait presque rien. Cela avait étonnamment facile pour Charlie de le porter pendant tout le chemin. Avec une étrange stupéfaction, il l'avait porté à travers les rues de Londres. Passant devant les Moldus, passant devant la Cathédrale, le quartier des commerces, le Chaudron Baveur, et durant tout le parcours dans le Ministère de la Magie, il avait porté son précieux fardeau. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry. S'il avait emprunté le réseau de Cheminette, cela aurait été bien trop rapide.

C'étaient des endroits dont Charlie voulait se souvenir. À partir de ce moment, à chaque fois qu'il passerait devant eux, à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parlerait, à chaque fois qu'il lirait quelque chose à leur sujet, il penserait à la façon dont il avait visité chacun d'eux – avec Harry. Il les avait visités alors qu'il portait son ange dans les bras.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne la touche. Là, sur l'estrade, se tenait l'arche, un mince voile argenté reflétait la lumière vacillante de Harry partout dans la pièce. Il tourna sa tête vers l'arche, puis de nouveau vers Charlie dans un lent mouvement douloureux.

Le dragonnier posa les pieds de Harry sur le sol, mais garda un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suppose que c'est la fin, alors ?

Harry leva les mains et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Charlie.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais m'oublier, » murmura-t-il en embrassant l'oreille de Charlie.

Pendant un bref instant, Charlie crut entendre la voix de l'ange lui faire une sorte de promesse. Pourtant, dès qu'il essaya de s'accrocher à cette pensée, l'un des bras de Harry glissa le long de son corps. Charlie s'accrocha au visage de l'ange et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ce n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était pas un baiser de Harry, c'était Charlie qui prenait ce dont il avait besoin. C'était un adieu déchirant dans leur échange silencieux, puis il fit un pas en arrière.

Durant ces derniers moments, tandis que Harry dérivait vers le voile, Charlie ne put plus prononcer un mot. Les yeux de Harry eurent un éclair de reconnaissance et il sourit, puis se mit à rire, fixant sans détour le regard de Charlie.

« J'aime tes taches de rousseurs, » dit-il alors que le voile se refermait sur lui.

Ensuite, quelques instants plus tard, le voile s'immobilisa et la lumière dans la pièce s'estompa.

Charlie s'effondra sur le sol, une main serrant sa poitrine et l'autre agrippant son visage pendant que les larmes et les sanglots le déchiraient de toute part et résonnaient dans la froide pièce en pierre.

… … …

Travailler au ministère n'était pas si terrible que ça. Arthur était heureux d'avoir un autre de ses fils qui travaillait là-bas. Molly était heureuse que Charlie soit à la maison et non plus en train d'étudier tous ces dangereux dragons.

Ron ne lui parlait toujours pas. Pas plus que Ginny. Ils refusaient de lui pardonner d'avoir laisser Harry partir sans leur avoir dit ce qui était arrivé. Ron persistait à dire qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour le retenir. Ginny quant à elle aurait juste voulu avoir une chance de lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte.

Rien de tout ça ne comptait pour Charlie dorénavant. En fait, le seul qui semblait le comprendre était George.

« Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, » dit-il une nuit après qu'ils eurent dîner au Terrier.

Charlie était sorti dehors, comme il le faisait souvent, et restait simplement assis dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel.

« Comment pourrais-je passer à autre chose ? » demanda Charlie.

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

George s'allongea à côté de Charlie et regarda fixement les étoiles.

« Tu ne peux pas, mais la douleur diminue après un certain temps, et alors arrive le moment où tu penses que tu _devrais_ réussir à passer une journée sans pleurer. Et c'est là que tu te hais. Parce que tu commences à laisser partir la douleur. Mais après ça, les jours arrivent où tu te détestes moins. »

« Est-ce que tu te hais ? »

« Parfois. Fred ne reviendra pas. Je le sais. C'est plus facile pour moi parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose de sûr et certain. Mais pour toi ? Tu vides les ordures des poubelles du Ministère, acceptant leur boulot de merde depuis six mois maintenant. Tout ça à cause de quoi... le fameux _peut-être_. »

« Peut-être. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu penses que je devrais abandonner tout espoir ? »

« Oh non. Pas du tout. Ton seul problème c'est que tu as osé aimer au-delà de tout espoir. Alors, après cela... l'espoir c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. »

« Aimer au-delà de tout espoir ? »

… … …

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il était venu là ? Eh bien, pas depuis ce jour-là, c'était un fait. Pas depuis le jour où Harry avait disparu derrière le voile. Même quand il avait été autorisé à entrer au Département des Mystère, Charlie avait eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas s'aventurer plus loin.

Grâce à Harry, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à traverser les différentes salles du Département des Mystè ce qu'il avait à faire était d'écouter la voix dans sa tête – celle qui lui avait parlé à travers les yeux de son Ange, et le monde semblait de suite beaucoup plus clair.

Il avait pris l'habitude, à l'occasion, de revenir au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Charlie ne revenait ici que pour dormir dans _ce_ lit, et seulement lors de ses nuits solitaires les plus amères qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Ses rêves y étaient toujours plus intenses, plus réconfortants. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses que lors de cette nuit-là, mais il y trouvait toujours un sommeil réparateur et cette chaleur qu'il affectionnait tant.

Aujourd'hui avait été différent, cependant. Charlie s'était senti différent. Il avait marché pour aller au travail – prenant le même chemin qu'il avait pris ce jour-là, quand il avait porté Harry. Alors qu'il était passé devant la cathédrale, il avait rencontré le vieil homme de Canterbury.

« Ceux qui ont aimé au-delà de tout espoir ? » avait demandé Charlie en lui serrant la main.

« Ceux qui ont _aimé_ au-delà de _tout_ espoir, » avait-il répondu.

C'était une sorte de signe, avait décidé Charlie. Il avait compris, et le vieil homme également. D'une manière ou d'une autre, George avait compris, lui aussi.

Assis sur le sol en bas de l'estrade, Charlie leva les yeux vers les ondulations du voile. Il était assis depuis déjà un certain temps, étudiant les mouvements.

« Je veux croire, » dit-il finalement, en s'appuyant sur ses mains posées en arrière et en étendant ses jambes devant lui. « « Je pense que j'essayais de croire en toi, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je l'ai voulu, pourtant, je le veux toujours. J'ai toujours besoin de toi. »

Il n'y eut aucun changement sur l'estrade ou le voile.

« Je crois savoir ce qui est différent désormais. Je comprend un petit peu mieux. »

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Quoi qu'il se soit produit à cet instant se fit sans même le moindre changement.

« Tu sais, j'ai pensé que je pourrais voyager de nouveau. Ce travail, c'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je veux dire, les gens sont sympas. Shacklebolt est un fantastique Ministre. Mieux que tout ce qu'on aurait pu prévoir. Enfin, à part toi. En fait, tu as toujours su qu'il était malin comme un singe, pas vrai ? »

Charlie se rassit de nouveau et tritura l'ourlet de sa veste à col mao.

« George a dit que je gardais toujours espoir. Il a raison, tu sais. Je suppose que c'est l'une de ces choses que tu peux seulement avouer à quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas. Comme quand tu étais sourd et que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Ce genre de chose. »

« Je vais toujours garder de l'espoir. Je pense que c'est le ''pourquoi'' qui fait la différence. Regarde, ce matin sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré ce vieil homme – celui qui m'avait aidé à comprendre ce que tu étais. Et je lui ai dit le dernier vers du poème du prophète, au sujet des hommes qui ont aimé au-delà de tout espoir. »

« Et il m'a répondu la même chose. »

Charlie se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade. Il grimpa jusqu'en haut des marches et s'assit là, dos au voile.

« Aimé au delà de tout espoir. Je gardais l'espoir de ton retour. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Regarde-moi, je suis un Sorcier et j'ai tendance à considérer les choses de la façon des Sorciers. »

« Tu... tu es aux côtés de Dieu. Et espérer, souhaiter – toute cette magie ne fonctionne pas dans ton royaume. »

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« Minerva a envoyé ses prières, l'Archevêque de Canterbury a envoyé ses prières. Et maintenant c'est à mon tour. Dieu, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, si tu peux m'entendre à travers ce voile, si tu peux lire dans mon cœur, s'il te plaît, fais le revenir à moi. »

Le silence qui retomba dans la salle était cette fois apaisant. Après un court instant, Charlie se concentra sur sa voix intérieure, mais elle avait disparu.

Peut-être que c'était la conclusion dont il avait besoin. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur de lâcher prise ?

« Oh, je ne pense pas. Quand tu pries pour quelque chose comme ça, après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est bien plus qu'une simple situation de ''demandez et vous recevrez'' ».

Pendant un long moment, Charlie oublia comment respirer.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« Coucou. »

« Harry. »

« Ouais. Je suis là. »

« Tu... tu es revenu ? Encore ? »

« Il semblerait que l'on ne peut pas m'en empêcher. Je veux dire, mort en étant un bébé, mort de nouveau pendant la bataille, finalement parti comme un ange, et je suis de nouveau ici. »

« Tu es... »

« Toujours un ange. »

« Oh »

« Avec une nouvelle mission. »

Charlie inspira longuement. Une nouvelle mission. Et après cela, il y aurait cette période indéterminée de quarante jours de préparation puis Harry devrait partir de nouveau.

Enfin, un peu de temps c'était toujours mieux que pas de temps du tout.

Charlie se retourna vers Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu... Tu m'as manqué. J'avais l'impression de mourir. »

« Aimer au-delà de tout espoir. »

« Ouais. »

« J'ai ressenti la même chose »

Harry attira la tête de Charlie pour un long et parfait baiser. Oh bon sang, comme cela lui avait manqué. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Charlie se décala pour s'asseoir encore plus près de Harry. Il prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Alors, une nouvelle mission ? »

« Mmm, oui. Et je pense que je vais l'adorer celle-là. »

« Pas de nouvelle bataille à mener ? Une vengeance ou un truc du genre? »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Non, je ne suis plus une Nemesis cette fois. Ils m'ont proposé quelqu'un chose de totalement différent. Je suis un Protecteur. »

« Oh ? Aah, bien, euh... »

« Tu vois, nous avons reçu une prière. Ce n'était pas comme si nous ne regardions pas cet homme depuis un moment déjà – il nous demandait comment il pouvait faire pour avancer dans sa vie. Il a suffi d'un regard de ma Principauté, et c'était décidé. »

« Alors, tu es un Gardien maintenant ? Où... Où est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller ? »

« Je crois… Je crois en _Allemagne_. C'est bien qu'on avait convenu de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit et pencha sa tête pour la faire reposer sur Charlie.

« Seulement, cette fois, _tu_ es _mon_ protégé. »

 **FIN**

(1) : Canterbury est l'une des villes les plus anciennes du pays dans le Kent, célèbre, entre autre, pour sa cathédrale. Depuis le xvie siècle, Canterbury est le siège du chef spirituel de l'Église d'Angleterre et de la Communion anglicane

Voilà, une fiction douce et tendre, avec beaucoup d'amour et aussi beaucoup d'espoir. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée tout comme je l'ai fait. Merci encore à **littleblackbow** pour l'avoir écrite et nous avoir permis de la traduire.


End file.
